Reborn From Death
by Shamaru009
Summary: He wished death hadn't been so cold and that it would just let him sleep, but the night he died he was reborn. Through all the pain and heartbreak, he'll keep on surviving. Even if it kills him.
1. Betrayal and Death

Hitsugaya fell, as if in slow motion, as Aizen's blade cut cleanly through his torso. Crimson blood sprayed in a wide arc to splatter across the ground below in an odd crescent shape. "Ah..." Aizen breathed out softly, "It's the wrong season for snow...But it's still beautiful..." His wrist gave a short flick, the crimson stain on his zanpakuto quickly being dispelled, and sheathed the weapon in his hand. Without so much as a backward glance at his latest victims, the traitorous shinigami walked away.

As the young taicho lay in the ever expanding pool of blood beneath him his thoughts strayed to the other person in the room; Hinamori. With the faint amount of strength he had left he forced his head to turn toward his oldest friend, dying eyes began to fill with tears he couldn't hold back. He wanted to reach out, wanted to cry out, but his strength was gone; his body feeling heavy and in the way. The effects of his bankai slowly faded away and the blade clattered to the ground beside his hand, yet he still felt the ice on him. Now, however, it was colder than it had ever been before.

An overwhelming sadness began to tug at his heart and his eyes slowly shut out the cruel images before him. Why did it have to be that way? Hinamori had done no wrong, yet why had she ended this way? Would she be able to pull through this and survive? He hoped so. On the other hand, he knew it was too late for him. The ice had already reached down to his heart. Even as he heard the medical squad approaching, he knew they weren't fast enough. He didn't care so long as his companion survived.

He only wished it didn't have to be so cold.

XXX

"It seems he didn't survive after all." Aizen's cruel voice said softly to his companion, releasing the visual from the large monitor. He turned his gaze to the fox-like man, watching closely, but saw nothing more than the ever present grin spread across the man's face. "Such a shame...Ah, but it couldn't be helped could it?" The fox tilted his head slightly as he spoke, stuffing his hands in the opposite sleeves of his robes. "I s'pose I'll leave ya fo' the night then. Do a bit o' patrolin' befo' bed 'n all. G'night, Aizen-sama." He gave a dainty wave of his hand before exiting the rather large throne room and made his way to the large door leading to the room he called his own.

Once safely inside, he made sure to bar the door and switch off the camera stationed in the corner. He detested the notion of being constantly monitored.

"Shiro-chan..." he whispered to himself, grin fading to a sad expression. "Why'd ya have'ta interfere like tha'? Now ya'r dead 'n no help ta anyone..." A sigh passed his lips as he sat upon his bed, head tilting to gaze out the window. Not that there was much to look at outside. Just a seemingly endless desert with a few quartz-looking trees scattered here and there. No hollows dared come this close to Las Noches for fear of the wandering arrancar. Ichimaru didn't blame them in the slightest.

With a last sigh and a fleeting thought of what used to be, he lay down and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

Outside the walls of the castle, right outside of the window the ex-taicho had just been gazing through, an espada was on patrol. Or rather, was returning from patrol. A wicked smile of amusement was pasted on his face and a strange tune hummed through his lips, a trail of bright red blood being painted behind where he walked. He dragged an unconscious body behind him; the source of the blood trail being from a rather large gash across its chest.

"What a pretty thing you are..." the espada purred as he walked. "You'll entertain me for quite some time, won't you?"

His wicked laughter filled the night only to quickly disappear as he moved, like death itself, into the hollow castle.


	2. A Dream and A Victim

_"It's been a while, ne Shiro-chan?" Ichimaru purred. The small figure of the boy, curled in his bed and watching him with wary eyes, said nothing to his sudden rescuer. "Wha's wrong? I'm no' gonna hurt ya..." To prove himself, he extended his hand slowly toward the boy until it landed softly in the snowy tresses of his hair._

_Hitsugaya flinched back out of reflex, but still said nothing._

_The grin on Ichimaru's face slowly lowered and became something somber; a sort of smile one might see on the face of a funeral's mourner. Hitsugaya averted his gaze with a slight turn, careful to keep the thin bed sheets draped around his naked form. _

_"What do you want from me?" he asked the other softly, jade eyes glancing back for recognition._

_The silver-haired man chuckled softly to himself, his smile returning as the snowy one bristled, and promptly plopped himself down to sit on the edge of the bed. "I want nothin' from ya, Shiro-chan. Jus' some comp'ny. Is'at alrigh' with ya?" He watched his small companion for any sign of rejection and was a bit delighted with himself as none came. "I don't care." the boy said after a moment. "Just stop calling me that rediculous name. You know I've never liked nicknames."_

_"I can live with tha'."_

_For a few moments the two were silent, each looking at the other; Ichimaru with a bright smile and Hitsugaya with questioning eyes. It came as a surprise to both of them as the smaller male suddenly leaned against the other and relaxed. "Good..." he muttered softly. "I thought I was going to have to beat the sense into you..." A small smile graced his features along with a soft laugh. The fox's heart skipped a beat. _

_"Shi- I mean, Toshiro-kun?" _

_"Hm?"_

_"Are ya real? Or jus' part o' mah dreams?"_

_This earned the fox another small laugh and an amused gaze from those beautiful jade orbs he had come to love. "I don't know, Ichimaru. Am I real?" the boy purred in a teasing tone. He felt Ichimaru's arms wrapped around his waist slowly and a blush crept across his cheeks; he was still naked under the thin sheet, after all. _

_"I'd like ta believe tha' ya're..."_

_The whispered words in his ear made goosebumps rise up on the boy's arms and he shivered slightly to the amusement of his companion. "Ichimaru don't do that." he said softly, reclining his head back to look up into the man's face. They stared at each other again in silence, both smiling as if they had shared some kind of amusing joke, until Hitsugaya broke away from Ichimaru's slight hold. He turned to face the fox, still holding the sheet tight around himself, and again surprised both of them by leaning in slowly. Had Ichimaru's eyes been open he would have blinked in shock. _

_Toshiro Hitsugaya was going to kiss him._

_His heart pounded against his chest and he suddenly became a bit nervous. The person he had desired, real and in the flesh before him, was going to kiss him. It just seemed too good to be true. He watched as the youth came nearer and forced himself to stay still, not wanting to frighten him away._

_Hitsugaya's eyes closed as their lips met in a gentle kiss, a soft purring sort of sound rising up from the back of his throat. Ichimaru chuckled at this and pulled his dear one close against his chest. "G-Gin..." They both stopped at the tiny moan that had escaped the boy's mouth and stared at each other, a dark blush of embarassment tinting the younger's cheeks. "Tha' was cute, Shiro-chan." Ichimaru purred to Hitsugaya's horror. "It wasn't cute! It was-" His rebuttal was silenced as the other's lips claimed his own once more, another soft moan escaping him. _

_When finally they pulled away for much needed oxygen, both panted softly and Hitsugaya's ears had tinted a bright red. Ichimaru smiled and held the boy against his chest. Never had he felt so happy in his life. He never wanted this moment to end._

A scream echoed down the long halls of Las Noches, waking the one person who didn't want to be woken. Ichimaru Gin. He lay quietly and stared up at the high ceiling, trying to will his dream back to him. "Guess I believed wrong, ne Shiro-chan?"

XXX

No smile adorned his face at the meeting. He sat quietly behind Aizen as he always did and stared at a spot on the wall behind the full meeting table. Nothing Aizen had said even registered in his mind when it was over. Out of lack of anything better to do, he decided to take a visit to the monitoring room and do a bit of spying; hoping someone would be doing something interesting enough to at least make him pay attention.

The room was cold when he entered and the plush chair before the console felt hard to him. His fingers began to dance over the keys, the sound of typing begining, and the monitors showed him everything he wanted. Ulquiorra reading the same book he had at least twenty times before, Grimmjow and his fraccion laughing at some idiotic joke, Nnoitra lounging in his bed while Tesla stood by, and all the others just seeming to be doing nothing. It made Ichimaru sigh.

The next flip of the screen showed him the insides, or as far inside as allowed, of Szayel Aporro's lab. Ichimaru knew Szayel of all the espada was very secretive and had been the only one to really complain about the cameras invading his privacy. Aizen had allowed some secrecy to remain in the depths of the lab for the espada's benefit, but most was still recorded. The chambers where the pinkette kept his specimens was one of the recorded areas and just happened to be the spot where the spy's camera fell.

The fox lazily flicked the controls for the camera around, scanning the area and looking at the filled cells where the poor specimens were held. Most were mutilated in some way with wires and needles sticking into them. Ichimaru felt sorry for all of them, but didn't really care at the same time. He didn't know any of them so why bother to have feeling for them?

With a last flick of the controls, the camera landed on an empty cell. "Guess nothin' excitin's gonna happen..." he muttered in a sad tone to himself. He then stood and walked out of the room slowly. Just as the door to the monitoring room closed behind the fox, Szayel had appeared on the screen to shove a new victim into the empty cell.

A very small and bloody victim with hair the color of freshly fallen snow.


End file.
